Secret Admirer
by RisaLoveHiru
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Pemuja Rahasia-Sheila on 7. Hiruma membahas perasaannya di sini.. Rnr? Oneshot.


Terinspirasi pas lagi dengerin lagu **Pemuja Rahasia** punya **Sheila on 7**. Entah kenapa, ngerasa lagu ini cocok buat Hiruma. :D

Mungkin di sini Hiruma OOC. Bukan sedikit lagi, tapi sangat. :p

Yah, akhir kata semoga kalian suka! (:

*nggak banyak bacot soalnya ide nyolong darimana-mana* 8D

**Eyeshield 21 ©** **Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Pemuja Rahasia © Sheila on 7 **

**Warning : Hiruma OOC banget**

**Secret Admirer**

_Hiruma's POV._

Sial. Hari ini Manajer sialan itu tidak masuk. Jadwal klub yang sudah susah payah kususun jadi hancur gara-gara ketidakhadirannya. Aku mendengus kesal, menyapukan tanganku dan membuat setumpuk selebaran masuk klub jatuh ke bawah, mencium lantai.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Semua bahan strategi dibawa olehnya. Anak-anak sialan juga sudah pulang. Kubiarkan saja mereka pulang, lagipula mereka butuh istirahat. Huh, tumben sekali aku menyuruh mereka istirahat. Tapi sekarang otakku buntu—amefuto jadi tidak menarik hari ini—walau rasanya ingin marah-marah terus, aku tau ini tidak ada gunanya. Manajer sialan itu tetap di rumahnya, terbaring, kedinginan.

Yeah. Dia sakit. Lucu sekali, di saat genting begini! Apa dia tidak ingat sebentar lagi kita akan bertanding dengan Ojo? Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menjaga kesehatannya. Ck. Padahal kemarin sudah kupinjamkan jaketku dan kuantar pulang. Masih belum cukup!?

Capek mengomel, aku meraih I-pod yang kutaruh di atas meja. Mungkin mendengarkan musik bisa membantuku mendapatkan kembali akal sehatku.

Aku memencet tombol on, memasang headset di telingaku, menaruh kakiku di atas meja dan mendengarkan.

_Kuawali hariku dengan mendoakanmu_

_Agar kau selalu sehat dan bahagia di sana_

_Sebelum kau melupakanku lebih jauh _

_Sebelum kau meninggalkanku lebih jauh_

LAGU APA INI!? Kenapa malah seperti ini? Membuatku semakin marah saja! Tapi.. memang benar. Aku memang mendoakannya semoga cepat sembuh. Rasanya sepi sekali melihat ruangan klub tanpa dirinya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan berkhayal, seakan-akan dia tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan dan mendesis padaku, memintaku menurunkan kakiku. Aku terkekeh.

Hal-hal sekecil itu..

_Ku tak pernah berharap kau kan merindukan_

_Keberadaanku yang menyedihkan ini_

_Ku hanya ingin bila kau melihatku kapan pun_

_Dimana pun hatimu kan berkata seperti ini_

Yah. Pernahkah dia merindukanku? Pernahkah dia merasakan seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Sialan. Aku benar-benar rindu padanya. Rindu dengan sosoknya, rindu dengan senyumnya.. Tapi apakah dia pernah merindukanku? Setiap kami bertemu, kami selalu beradu mulut. Kami terlalu berbeda. Dia putih. Aku hitam. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Huh, seperti aku mau merubahnya saja.

Tapi..

_Pria inilah yang jatuh hati padamu_

_Pria inilah yang kan selalu memujamu_

_Aha, yeah, aha, yeah_

_Begitu para rapper coba menghiburku_

Aku menahan diriku, sekuat tenaga, supaya tidak melempar _I-Pod_ ini. Memang ini _I-pod_ gratis, Kepsek sialan itu yang membelinya untukku, tapi tetap saja—oh, Kepsek itu sekaya apa sih? Aku yakin, kalau aku meminta _I-Pod_ lagi, dia akan loncat dari lantai paling atas. Aku sudah membuatnya bangkrut. Aku tekekeh geli, membayangkan wajahnya yang memelas.

Aku memikirkan lagi lirik yang barusan. Mencintainya? Memujanya? Apa aku sudah gila? Lagipula siapa yang mengerti jalan pikirku ini? Anak-anak sialan? Mereka tidak seberani itu sampai mau mengobrol tentang perasaan denganku. Tapi memang harus kuakui, aku memang..

_Akulah orang yang selalu menaruh bunga_

_Dan menuliskan cinta di atas meja kerjamu_

_Akulah orang yang kan selalu mengawasimu_

_Menikmati indahmu dari sisi gelapku_

Aku, Hiruma Youichi. Akulah yang menaruh setumpuk tugas di hadapanmu, tersenyum dalam hati melihatmu mengeluh dan memutar mata birumu yang cantik. Aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku. Kau tau itu. Tapi aku mencoba. Apa kau tidak sadar, heh, itu adalah bentuk perhatianku untukmu? Memang tidak seperti pria lainnya, tapi aku berusaha.

Gerak-gerikmu tak pernah lepas dariku. Kemarin, saat kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan roboh, aku benar-benar panik. Mataku rasanya gelap. Aku menangkapmu, menatapmu yang terduduk lemas di pelukanku. Kau membisikkan namaku, dan aku bergetar. Betapa rapuhnya tubuhmu. Aku begitu takut kehilanganmu.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta di telingamu. Aku hanya bisa membentakmu, meski dalam hati aku ingin merengkuhmu. Biarkan aku menatapmu dari sisi gelapku..

_Dan biarkan aku jadi pemujamu_

_Jangan pernah hiraukan perasaan hatiku_

_Tenanglah, tenang pujaan hatiku sayang_

_Aku takkan sampai hati bila menyentuhmu_

Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak tau perasaanku. Aku ingat, kau selalu mengatakan kau benci dan kesal padaku. Aku tau aku menyebalkan dan sebagainya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu. Aku juga tidak berniat memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak sampai hati melihatmu terluka dan—aku takut perasaanku ini malah akan membuatmu lari dariku. Biarlah aku menatapmu dari kejauhan, memendam perasaanku di dalam, terluka ketika melihatmu berjalan dengan pria lain. Aku tidak tau perasaanmu yang sebenarnya—argh—apa kau sedang mencintai seseorang?

_Mungkin kau takkan pernah tahu_

_Betapa mudahnya kau untuk di kagumi_

_Mungkin kau takkan pernah sadar_

_Betapa mudahnya kau untuk di cintai_

Senyum itu. Mata itu. Rambut itu. Wajah itu. Semuanya membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dan ingin merengkuhmu. Apa pun yang kau lakukan, kau selalu tampak sempurna di hadapanku. Mungkin di depan pria lain juga iya. Terbukti dari banyaknya pria-pria sialan yang antre menunggumu di jam pulang sekolah, berharap kau mau pulang bersama mereka. Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain mengusir mereka?

_Akulah orang yang akan selalu memujamu_

_Akulah orang yang akan selalu mengintaimu_

_Akulah orang yang akan selalu memujamu_

_Akulah orang yang akan selalu mengintaimu_

Jangan salahkan aku. Kau membuatku tergila-gila. Kepalaku ingin meledak rasanya, membayangkan kau tidak ada di sini.. Kau sukses membuatku gila! Tidak sadarkah kau dengan perasaanku? Tidak pernahkah kau menyadari, sedikit saja, kalau aku selalu memuja dan mengawasimu?

_Karena hanya dengan perasaan rinduku yang dalam padamu_

_Kupertahankan hidup_

_Maka hanya dengan jejak-jejak hatimu_

_Ada artiku telusuri hidup ini_

_Selamanya hanya ku bisa memujamu_

_Selamanya hanya ku bisa merindukanmu_

Perasaan ini tidak mungkin kuumbar ke siapa pun. Ini bisa jadi sasaran empuk—mungkin—bagi mereka yang membenciku. Sejak dulu aku sudah biasa hidup sendiri, menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya dari siapa pun. Tapi karena kau. Kau mengerti diriku. Membantuku memasang perban, mengatakan padaku kalau aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi.. Kau membuatku perlahan keluar dari lubang itu. Dan sekarang aku ingin masuk lagi ke sana, tapi? Sekali lagi, kau menahanku. Terpaksa aku melangkah di dunia luar, dengan dan tanpa dirimu.

Tidak. Perasaan ini tidak dapat kukatakan. Selamanya..

Aku suka padamu, Anezaki Mamori..

-XXX-

Aku membuka mataku. Ruangan masih sama kosongnya seperti tadi. Ini semua mimpi, melihatnya tersenyum di depanku.. Mengomeliku.. Dia tidak mungkin bergerak dari tempat tidur itu, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku membuang waktu saja di sini.

Ketika aku beres-beres—memasukkan laptopku ke tasnya dan buku ancaman ke kantongku—mataku menangkap bahwa layar HP-ku berkedip-kedip. Aku teringat kalau HP itu memang kujadikan _silent mode_. Pantas saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang meneleponku—

Mustahil.

"Hiruma?" Suara itu mengalir di telingaku, merdu.

"Maaf hari ini aku tidak masuk—uhuk—aku sakit.." tambahnya. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Aku tau, berkasnya ada padaku.. Uhuk. Kau pasti tidak bisa mengerjakannya ya? Uhuk. Maaf—" Dia terbatuk-batuk. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Aku ingin melihatnya, bertemu dengannya..

Dan mungkin saja, menyatakan perasaan ini. Aku seperti akan meledak.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan ke rumahmu."

Aku berlari, sekencang-kencangnya, ke rumahnya.

-TAMAT-

Gaje? Iya, gaje. Tapi pengen banget bikin~

*ditampar readers*

Terakhir, review dong?  
Baru pertama kali aku bikin fic begini.

Masih butuh kritik dan sarannya~ :D


End file.
